Through The Dark
by marauder5sos
Summary: After the events of Mt Weather, Monty and Miller have barely interacted, each of the boys feeling that the other doesn't want or need them anymore. Basically boys being idiots.


MONTY P.O.V

It had been a week. A whole week since the return from Mt Weather, Clarke had left, Jasper wasn't speaking to him and neither was Miller. No, Nathan.

Nathan had been his rock and his source of comfort during their period of captivity but now it looked like he couldn't care less about him and it hurt.

What hurt more was the fact that he didn't deserve Nathan, Nathan who was so inherently good and pure; unlike him who had helped and enabled Clarke and Bellamy to lay waste to a whole community. He knew deep down that there was no other choice and didn't blame the other two for what they did. But he blamed himself.

"Earth to Monty" came the deep tones of Bellamy's voice startling him out of his gloomy thoughts.

Taking his head out of his hands he looked up at Bellamy only just a little bit embarrassed for being caught while emotionally vulnerable.

"Sorry, I was just um, never mind, what is it?"

"Kane's sending us out for a hunt, he says it'll help raise morale or some shit like that, I don't really believe him but then again we do need the food."

He stood up and shoved his hands in pockets "And you want me to come along? Why not Jasper?"

Bellamy sighed and ran his hand through his hair and looked pained. "Jasper's not talking to me and I'd rather have someone on my team that doesn't currently hate me, so are you in or what?"

He had to do this, he needed to get up off of his ass and do something productive to get his mind off how much of a failure he was.

"Yeah, of course I'm in, who else is coming?" he asked as they started walking to the gate.

Passing a gun to him, Bellamy replied saying "Harper, Monroe and Miller" not noticing the slight flinch that he gave when Bellamy said the last name.

Nathan was a protector, he had protected Harper, he had protected everyone in their dorm but more importantly he had protected him. He however was a destroyer, helping to kill innocent children and innocents, no wonder Nathan would barely look at him, who could want a monster.

Passing through the gate he snuck a glance at Nathan who seemed quiet and passive and he felt his heart breaking as his eyes roamed over the man he had grown to love but knew that Nathan would never want him and honestly, he thought as they trekked quietly through the borders of the woods, he didn't deserve to be loved by anyone.

MILLER P.O.V

The past week had been tough on him he had decided, as he walked behind Monroe in the hunting group. Reuniting with his father had at first been euphoric but he couldn't help but wish that his partner on his way back to Camp Jaha were someone else, as in Monty Green.

Monty was a constant in his mind and the relief and elation that he had felt at knowing that he was alive and well nearly all but overshadowed his joy about anything else.

After the return from their captivity, Monty had barely come out his shared tent with Jasper and when he did, he never seemed to even look at him.

It made sense, he thought bitterly with jealousy rolling around in his stomach, of course Monty wouldn't want a thief around, not now that he had his best friend back.

Back in Mt Weather he had obviously just been a distraction while Jasper had Maya, Jasper who had all but pushed Monty aside over and over-

"Whoa Miller, what's with the scary face!" came Harpers laugh, distracting him from his slightly murderous thoughts.

He glanced at Monty quick and muttered a surly "nothing" which caused Harper to roll her eyes and replied with a "whatever you say" before turning to Monty saying "I saw Raven give Jasper his goggles back, he must be happy".

Monty caught eye contact with him for the first time in a week and looked back down at where he was walking before saying quietly, "we haven't really discussed it".

Speeding up his walk a little so he was next to Bellamy, he turns his head a little so he could keep Monty in his line of sight and keep him safe. He had never felt like this about anyone, had never wanted to smash someone's face in just because he liked their best friend-

"You're doing it again you know" came Bellamy's irritatingly amused voice, "you look like you could kill a lion"

He rolled his eyes at Bellamy and shakes his head, he looked like he normally does, besides, he's focused on hunting and is about to tell his oh so fearless leader exactly that when he locks eyes with Monty again but this time, Monty looks sad and his heart tugs.

"So why aren't you two talking huh?" Everyone stops and looks at Monroe who continued saying, "Harper told me you two were practically together the whole time you were in that Mountain and now you're barely looking at each other!"

"Monroe are you kidding me! I told you to keep me out of it!"

Not looking up from his shoes, which seemed infinitely more interesting than they had ever been before, he said quietly "I think we should just keep going" and was about to start walking until Bellamy stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"Nah uh, not so fast Miller, Monroe's right and seriously the longing glances is making me sick so the both of you are not leaving until we say so".

Looking around at their surroundings, he recognised the automobile that you could get into from the top but before he could make any protestations, he and Monty were both shoved down into the automobile with the lid shut hearing Bellamy say "Talk."

MONTY P.O.V

Well this was just peachy. Bellamy was obviously out of his goddamn mind. He sat down against the wall in a huff and crossed his arms. Miller sat down on the other side across from him and started picking at his sleeve while looking up at him quickly every so often.

"Are you just going to keep looking at me and not say anything? I mean, I get why and I'm feeling the same way about myself but if we're stuck down here we may as well talk and pass the time away" His outburst was unexpected and Miller stared at him and he wondered that maybe silence was the best course of action after all.

"How are you?"

"What?" He must've misheard

"I asked you how you are, you know, to see how you've been. Because you haven't been talking to me"

Miller looked into his eyes defiantly and jutted out his jaw.

"I know you have Jasper back and I didn't want to say anything but I need you and I'm sorry and now I'm kinda glad that they locked us in here because I just needed to get this off my chest!"

He was shell shocked and stunned when he replied focused on only one detail "Jasper and I aren't talking, and you were the one not talking to me!"

Looking at Miller he could see that the other was confused but he wasn't stopping now, all his pent up frustrations from the past week were spilling out and he was on a roll.

"Nathan" he started, not noticing the other boy start at the use of his first name. "I am the reason nearly over three hundred people are dead, including children, so I fully understand why you don't want to talk to me, I know you're disgusted with me and I deserve that. I'm a monster I know. But now that bloody Bellamy and the others made us do this I'm telling you now that I'm ninety-eight percent sure that I'm in love with you"

Fuck. That last confession was not part of the roll he was on; in fact, he really had no idea where the admission came from.

"You're not speaking to Jasper?" came Millers quiet voice.

"Nathan, Jasper hates me just like you, I caused his girlfriend to die from radiation exposure remember?"

Nathan moved across the floor in a quick slide and grabbed his face in-between his hands and forced his own eyes to meet his.

"You know, none of that was your fault right? All of our people were going to die; besides it was Clarke and Bellamy who pulled the trigger. And I know what you're going to say" Nathan continued as he began to open his mouth. "You were the one who rebooted the system. Well, I don't care and you know what else?" he asked never breaking eye contact.

"What?"

"I don't hate you"

MILLER P.O.V

Monty thought he hated him. What an idiot. An adorable idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

But then of course so was he, going around for an entire week sulking because he thought that Monty didn't need him anymore. At least they had being idiots in common.

Holding Monty's face in his hands, forcing the other boy to look at him, he realised he could stare at him forever, never letting go and found himself wanting to carry Monty over fire and water, wanting to make him happy and smile and laugh again.

Speaking up again while never losing eye contact he said "I want you to know right now that there is no way, no matter what you do, that I could ever hate you".

Understanding that his emotions and his pride was on the line he swallowed hard and continued "This past week not speaking to you has been hell and I've missed you and I care about you. A lot. I've spent most of my life not caring or pretending not to care so I don't get hurt, but now I don't care that I care about you and I know how stupid that sounds but I love you right back and we are going to get through this and I am not taking no for an answer!"

"Wow Nathan, you really know how to keep a conversation going" Monty chuckled and continued by saying, "Oh and my cheeks hurt do you think maybe you can move your hands? Thanks".

Noticing Monty's eyes and face softening, he took his hands away from his face and entwined them with Monty's.

"Is this okay?" he asked, worried that the other boy might pull away.

"This is better than okay"

Smiling softly Monty moved closer to him. "Thank you Nate, for everything, and I hope you now know that you're obligated to surrender to my every command and call from this moment onwards."

"And what is your current command?" He asked Monty, while looking down at the messy haired boys lips.

Monty replied with a quick "This" and proceeded to kiss him full on the lips wiping every single thing from his mind.

Moving his hand to Monty's neck, the kiss deepened with intensity and eventually Monty broke away from him breathing heavily.

"That was nice, are we going to be doing a lot of that?" He asked him raising an eyebrow with a playful smirk on his lips.

"I think so yeah," Monty answered while standing up to open the lid of the automobile.

Watching Monty try to open the lid a few times was entertaining to say the least because he had quite a nice view from his position on the floor until he noticed that Monty had stopped and turned back around to face him.

"Oh, we're fucked now. Bellamy fucking locked us in. Did you bring a radio?"

Looking around in his pack he found a gun, a knife, some rope but no radio. Looking up at Monty he shook his head and laughed when the next thing Monty decided to do was state the obvious.

"Yup, we are definitely fucked".


End file.
